Misty and Her Togepi
by LeaforaLace
Summary: One-shot! An edited (story) version of "The Princess and the Togepi" Episode [319]. This edited version has a different, but similar storyline, and is full of more AAML hints for all us Pokeshippers!


Hello everyone. Let me first take the time to say that I am so so sorry that I have yet to update another chapter for "Ash and Misty: the Married Years." I know it's been literally almost a year since I last updated it. I came on here today after not being on this website for months and re-read the reviews you guys left me for that story, as well as the new ones. They were all so nice, I just felt terrible that I hadn't updated it in a ridiculous amount of time. I just haven't had the motivation for that story anymore. I may or may not continue to write for that story, but I haven't decided just yet. Would you still read it if I did continue updating it? Maybe I'm just talking to myself here though, because you all have probably forgotten all about me and got fed up with my absence, which I would not blame you for. In any case, here is a one-shot for whoever is reading this, because I clearly have a lot of trouble keeping up with continuous stories (if that makes sense. I'm kind of tired right now haha).

I really hope you like it and I know it can't make up for my absence, but hopefully you will enjoy it nonetheless ^_^

**Misty and Her Togepi**

An edited (story) version of "The Princess and the Togepi" Episode [319]. This edited version has a different but similar storyline and is full of more AAML hints for us Pokeshippers!

_[Narrator]_

_Still headed towards Fallarbor Town, we find our heroes stopped on the shores of a lake, waiting for a very spiecal friend._

Ash, Brock, Max, May, and Pikachu wait by the sparkling lake for Misty Waterflower, previous traveling companion of Ash and Brock quite a few years back.

Misty and Brock were Ash's first traveling partners when he first started out in his Pokémon journey in the Kanto region. He was ten years old when eleven-year old Misty had accidentally fished him out of a river. Pikachu fried her bike and Misty had since then held him to owing her a new one, and that had been her excuse for traveling with him for five years through both the Kanto and Johto regions, along with the Orange Islands. Their third travelling companion had always been Brock, followed by Tracey through their journeys in the Orange Islands (and then Brock again).

Misty and Ash had gotten off to a shaky start, with Misty being furious with Ash for taking her bike and in the process completely destroying it. Although Pikachu had been the one to fry it to a crisp, she had easily forgiven the adorable mouse, but not so much Ash who had stolen it in the first place. After joining him on his quest to be a Pokémon Master and herself as an aspiring master of water Pokémon , they quickly ended up developing a friendship even with all the constant arguing and bickering they had. Over the years they had acquired a strong bond between each other to become the best of friends.

Right before Ash headed to the Hoenn region to continue his journey, Misty discovered that she would have to leave back to her hometown of Cerulean to look after the gym as the leader once again because her sisters had won tickets for a cruise around the world. He was sad, to say the least, when they said their goodbyes and parted ways, even if he didn't show it at first.

Thankfully Ash was able to gather some new travelling partners in Hoenn. May, a Pokémon Coordinater and her younger brother Max. He soon met up with Brock again who decided to accompany him as well and to continue pursuing his own dream as being a world famous Pokémon Breeder.

Ash would often miss Misty, but his mind was usually too focused on training and Pokémon to realize just how much he wanted to see her again.

Ash was now sixteen, Misty seventeen, and Brock nineteen. May was younger, being fifteen, and her younger brother Max was 7, though he desperately wished to be ten soon enough so he could acquire his first starter Pokémon and begin his own journey.

Both Ash and Brock hadn't seen Misty for years aside from the occasional video calls and letters, but now they were finally able to meet up with her again. May and Max were excited as well, for Ash had been rambling on about how great she was ever since he found out they'd be meeting up again soon.

Ash was was still looking into the distance when he finally saw a figure walking towards them.

"Hey, Misty!" He called out first, waving both his arms. At the sight of her friends, Misty picked up her speed as she ran towards the group with Togepi in her arms.

"Hey you guys!" She said, stopping in front of Ash and Brock.

"Toge-priiiiii" Togepi waved it's little arms excitedly, which caused Misty to giggle with a big smile on her face.

Ash took a quick moment to look her over. She wasn't as scrawny as she was the last time he had seen her. Of course, that had been years ago. She had filled out a little more, and into a new outfit as well. It wasn't as revealing, but it hugged her form much better than her denim shorts and loose yellow belly shirt. Her red hair was still up in her signature side pony-tail. He decided he liked Misty's slightly newer look.

Of course, Misty wasn't the only one to look a bit different. Ash had a new outfit as well, which was also more fitted. Although Misty presumed it was muscles since his arms seemed to reveal some stronger definition. His hair was messy as always under his new baseball cap and he had on some half-gloves that he always wore unless he was eating. He was much taller as well, probably an inch taller than her at least.

Misty was so excited to see Ash, that she unexpectedly threw one of her arms around his neck and squeezed him tightly. This startled Ash a little as he wasn't used to her hugging him. The only time it had happened was when she clung to him out of fear of some bug Pokémon, but that hardly counted.

He slowly put his arms around her back lightly, returning the hug "Good to see you too, Mist" He chuckled, using his special nickname that only he called her.

Misty pulled away, a tad embarrassed, but quickly shook it off.

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder onto Misty and she enveloped him into a hug as best she could while still holding Togepi.

"Of course, I'm so glad to see you too Pikachu!" She smiled as Pikachu nuzzled it's head in her neck. Ash smiled at the scene. He always wondered why Pikachu seemed to like Misty more than anyone else he had traveled with. He also had a special nickname for her too, 'Pikachupi' which Ash wondered exactly what it meant, but he decided not to think about it too much.

"So, how are you guys?" She looked at both Ash and Brock.

"Great" they replied in unison.

Misty noticed a brunette girl and younger boy looking at her from behind Ash and Brock.

"You must be May, and you're Max, right? Hi there!" She smiled at the two.

May immediately popped in front of Misty, "Hi to you too, we've heard so much about you!" She exclaimed girlishly. Misty smiled awkwardly, but she liked that May seemed really sweet.

"Hey Misty" Max said. "Cool, a Togepi!"

"Adorable!" May squealed, pulling out her Pokédex. Obviously she'd never seen one before.

"It was thanks to Togepi, that I was even able to meet up with you guys" Misty smiled at everyone.

Misty looked over at Ash, knowing he was the only one she had explained the Togepi festival to.

"Oh ya, why was that again?" He asked dumbly. Misty sighed. He was obviously as dense as ever.

"Remember Ash?" She said, annoyed, as she slapped the letter into his hands.

He opened it and immediately rememberd. "Oh ya, the Togepi Festival!"

"Mhm" Misty nodded. "And it's being held here right in this hotel" She gestured towards the large building behind them.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go!" Ash rushed up the steps with the letter. He was abruptly stopped when Misty pulled on the hood of his sweater. _Hm, I think I really like his new clothes, _Misty thought to herself with a smirk.

"Hey, _I'm _the one who's invited, Ash" Misty said, thrusting the letter out of his hand in a haughty manner. _Just as hot-headed & witty as ever, _He thought amusedly but still annoyed_._ This time, he was also noticing how pretty she was. _Wait, you can't think that, she's just your friend,_ He thought quietly, wondering what was possessing him with that sudden thought.

"Since I _heard _you all were gonna be here" Misty continued with a smug look on her face that Ash both hated and loved. "I thought I'd invite you all as my guests. But you can't get in without _Togepi and me." _

She continued ahead up the steps to the building when two old men obscured in hooded Togepi patterned outfits appeared in front of her out of nowhere, causing Misty to take a step back.

"Weclome, my children" One of them said in a strange, creepy voice.

"We represent the Togepi Festival operating committee" Said the other one. "We have the distinct pleasure and great honor to be your guides today"

"But, only one trainer and one Togepi to be allowed," the two old men picked her up and rushed her into the building, the door slamming shut behind them.

"Hey, Misty!" Ash called out just before the door closed. He knew something wasn't right.

And his hunch was definitely correct. The "building" began collapsing around them and a huge blimp headed up to the sky, taking off to who knows where.

"Misty!" He called out again, sprinting to grasp onto a long rope hanging from the blimp, Pikachu on his shoulders.

"Grab on you guys!" He shouted to the others. But it was too late because the rope was far away from the ground at this point, leaving the others only to stare and worry. Ash quickly climbed up the rope and into a side door of the blimp, entering its metal exterior.

"Misty!" He called out, looking around for her.

"Ash?"

"Pikachupi!" Pikachu cried out, using his nickname for her.

Ash heard the voice and immediately rushed down the nearest stairs to where he presumed it was coming from. He looked over to a corner and saw Misty with Togepi in her arms.

"Ash!" She smiled, standing up and rushing towards him. Just then, the blimp started moving around viciously, due to a sand storm outside.

This caused Misty to stumble and fall straight into Ash's arms by accident. He caught her while keeping his ground and helping her get steady. The blimp was still shaking, so he took her back over to the corner and sat closely next to her, hands on her waist and Pikachu & Togepi in between them.

The blimp shook even harder for a few seconds and Ash instinctively hovered half of his body over hers, their cheeks almost touching. This reminded Misty of the time they were younger, and he had helped her to a cave to hide from the lightning because she was too exhausted to get there without help [A/N: Ep. 103]. Only this time, he felt a strange warmth and his heart beat faster, along with a fluttery feeling in his stomach. He dismissed this as the fault of the blimp's vibrations.

Togepi seemed the most terrified of all as the blimp was moving around uncomfortably. Misty held her baby Pokémon close and whispered sweet words letting Togepi know that everything would be fine.

Misty herself felt more calm being so close to Ash, and a small blush crept onto her cheeks. She thanked Mew that he wasn't able to see it.

"You know Ash, I'm not really _that _scared" She finally spoke, worried her face was going to heat up more than a Charizard's flame soon.

"Oh, uh sorry Mist" Ash said, quickly jerking his head up, accidentally flinging it back hard against the wall. "Oww"

"You okay, Ash?" Misty asked, stifling a giggle.

"Oh ya, fine" He said nervously, rubbing his head.

Misty smiled in response. "Well, some things never change"

"What do you mean by that?" He asked, feeling slightly offended.

"I mean, I'm surprised you haven't gotten yourself killed all these years without me around" She winked.

"Hey! I'm perfectly fine without you there to help me" He said, punching his fist up, but accidentally slamming it into a metal pillar next to them.

"GUAHH" He yelped, embarrassed.

"Ya, I can see that" Misty rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you know, that really hurt Misty"

"What, my insult or your fist? No wait... your brain, of course." She smiled. "What have I told you about working that tiny brain of yours too hard, Mr. Pokémon Master?" she joked, letting out a giggle.

Ash couldn't help but smile at that. He missed when Misty would call him that, even though it was more of a joke. He always knew deep down that she really believed in him, though.

"Hey! I'll have you know I've grown to be much smarter over the years, and with _no _help from you!"

"Oh, so you _do_ admit you were stupid!" Misty pointed out triumphantly. It was all a joke, but a fun _slightly _true one at that.

"What?! Did not!" Ash said, standing up angrily.

"Did too!" Misty got up in the same position, setting Togepi next to Pikachu.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NO-"

Pikachu ended the fight quickly with a thunderbolt.

"Pika Chu" It sighed. _Just like the old days_, It thought to itself.

The blimp finally landed with a thud, causing Misty to stumble again. Ash quickly helped balance her, despite their previous fight. Fighting was just a part of their friendship. Their _unique_ friendship.

A portion of the floor suddenly lowered to the sandy ground in the form of a ramp. Pikachu hopped onto Ash's shoulder and Misty grabbed Togepi in her arms as they walked out.

When they were outside, they gasped when they saw a giant castle surrounded by beautiful gardens amidst the desert area. It had the pattern of a Togepi's shell and sat beautifully, almost glowing, under the warm sun.

"Woah Ash, look at that" Misty said, staring.

"Ya, wonder where we are" He replied curiously.

Just then the two hunched old men appeared before them and Ash could see the aggravated look on Misty's face, knowing what would come next.

"Alright you two, you better tell us who you are right _now!" _Misty yelled, holding up a fist defensively.

"Prepare for trouble, now there's a surprise"

"And make it double with our brilliant disguise"

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all peoples within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight"

"Meowth that's right"

By now, the disguises had been discarded and there Team Rocket stood. She hadn't seen them in years and already Misty had started to get sick of their ridiculous motto all over again.

"Ugh, Team Rocket! Some things never change. Still after Pikachu, I see"

"Oh, but not _this _time!" Jessie said, holding up a finger.

"This time, our eyes are on your Togepi" Finished James.

"Togepi?! You'll never get my Togepi!" Misty yelled, tightening her grip around the baby Pokémon who smiled happily it its trainer's arms, not understanding the situation.

"Ya, you're not taking Misty's Togepi away!" Ash exclaimed, joining her side.

"Well, we'll just see about that" Came another male's voice.

Misty took her glaring eyes off of Team Rocket to see a dark brown-haired boy who looked to be about eighteen at least, maybe even in his early twenties, at the most. He had dark purple eyes, tan skin, and a regal costume in a deep ruby shade, along with an ombré cape of similar red shades that possessed a sapphire stone at the neck where a formal bow tie might be. She presumed him to be some kind of Prince, if this place really was a castle.

"Who are you?!" Ash said immediately.

"Why, I am Prince Henry of St. Aubyn Kingdom" He flashed a charming smile at Misty.

"A prince?" Misty asked, noticing how good looking he was just for a second, but quickly resuming her angry state as she held Togepi close to her.

Prince Henry turned to Misty, "Yes, and soon-to-be King. Once I get a hold of your Togepi, that is"

Misty instinctively huddled Togepi, "Not in ten million years!"

"How about in ten seconds?" the Prince snapped his fingers. "Ninjask, Shedinja!"

The two bug Pokémon appeared in front of Prince Henry and Team Rocket.

Misty squirmed uncomfortably, and ran quickly to hide behind Ash. She had a huge phobia of bug Pokémon and Ash was all too aware of that fact.

"Don't worry Misty, Pikachu and I will take care of this" He whispered. Misty nodded her head and hoped he was right as she clutched onto his backpack with Togepi safely in her arms.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!"

"Pika Chuuuuuuu" Pikachu sent a strong blast of lightning headed towards the two Pokémon.

"Solar beam, Shedinja" Prince Henry said nonchalantly.

The two attacks collided in a blast, causing thick smoke to form all around them. Ash and Misty started coughing while they waited for the smoke to clear away.

When it did, it was clear that neither Ninjask, nor Shedinja were harmed one bit. Thankfully it went the same for Pikachu.

"Why do you want Misty's Togepi, anway?!" Ash shouted at the Prince.

_Good question, _Misty thought, still hiding behind Ash. She was starting to feel like a coward, but she was too grossed out by the bugs to bring herself out of her hiding position.

"Well, if you must know" Prince Henry started. "The only way for a Prince or Princess to become the king of St. Aubyn Kingdom, is to find a Togepi, for they are St. Aubyn's worshiped Pokémon."

Misty had heard enough and gathered her courage to jump out from behind Ash.

"Well go get your _own _Togepi, you bastard!" Misty yelled, trying her best to keep her eyes away from the Ninjask and Shedinja. Ash was a little taken aback by her harsh language, thinking that she must have developed a more colorful vocabulary over the years they were apart. He did agree that Prince Henry deserved it, though.

"Well, I'll have you know stupid brat, I've been searching for one for years now, with no luck whatsoever!"

"Hey don't you dare talk to her like that!" Ash yelled at Prince Henry.

"I'll do just what I want! And what I want is this lady's Togepi!"

They expected another solar beam from Shedinja, but instead Prince Henry walked right up to Misty with a smirk on his face. "Now, let's just make this easy and agree to hand over that Togepi"

"No way!" Misty yelled, ready to slap the Prince.

Before she could attempt anything, Prince Henry reached out to grab the Togepi from her arms.

Misty was absolutely appalled and she immediately brought her foot up to kick him between the legs. Ash winced, knowing that feeling, as most men do. While Prince Henry was keeled over in pain, Ash rushed up and grabbed Misty while they ran down the hill towards one of the gardens down below.

In their hurry, they started tumbling down the hill, rather than following.

"Ahhhhh!" They both cried, along with their Pokémon (but in _their _own Poké language, of course).

They landed at the bottom atop the grassy area, though in a rather compromising position.

Out of all the times that they'd fallen into Team Rocket's holes, down hills, and many other places, they'd never quite landed in as awkward a position as this one.

Ash was on top of Misty, his face right above hers and their legs a bit tangled. Almost as if it was the classic couple make-out position on a couch. But of course that is not what they had intended at all.

Misty looked up at a stunned Ash, and an awkward silence soon fell upon them as they looked at each other nervously. _You don't like him, Misty. You had a minor (okay major) crush on him before, but we're only good friends, _Misty tried to tell her head silently.

It was finally Misty who broke the awkward silence with a smile. "Well Ash, I didn't know you were such a womanizer" She joked, trying to cover her embarrassment.

Ash's face started to turn red as he hastily jumped off of her and helped her up. "Uh, well, not really." He said, arm resting behind his neck while Misty smirked, knowing his classic nervous position. He then thought of his own joke, "More like the women falling for me" He said triumphantly thinking he was so clever , only to get smacked in the head.

"Maybe I should've traveled with you in Hoenn for the sole purpse of keeping that huge ego of yours to a minimum" She said with a smug look.

"Well, it's definitely a good thing you didn't travel with me. A few more years of that wacking and I would have suffered some brain damage" He said, rubbing the back of his head where she smacked him.

"Hate to say it Ash, but it's a little too late for that" She giggled.

"Very funny" He crossed his arms like a five year old, pretending to be angry.

Pikachu, who had been watching this scene, smiled up at the two trainers. It was happy to see Ash and Misty together again like old times. Although it sensed that there was something even more going on here...

In her arms Togepi trilled with amusement at Misty's giggle which caused her to become serious again. "Wait... we need to hide!" She suddenly remembered.

Misty grabbed Ash's hand and they rushed to the gardens which seemed almost like a complicated maze. They ran around in the tall and trimmed to perfection foliage, running into one too many dead ends until they found their way to the center of the whole garden maze where a stunning water fountain lay spouting water from the pillar in the middle into the pool of water surrounding it.

"I think we're safe here for now" Ash said, panting, as he sat down on the edge of the fountain with Pikachu on his shoulder. Misty joined him, panting equally as much.

"What the hell is wrong with that stupid Henry guy and why can't he get his own darn Togepi!" Misty burst out angrily causing Togepi to become upset.

"No no, it's okay Togepi. Mommy's just a little angry, but everything's alright" Misty quickly tried comforting her baby Pokémon.

"I don't know what's wrong with that guy, but don't worry Mist, I'll make sure he doesn't get your Togepi!" Ash raised a determined fist while Pikachu chimed in with an equally determined look.

"Thanks Ash, that's sweet" Misty smiled appreciatively at her long-time best friend.

"Toge Toge Pri Pi Togepi!" Togepi said with a smile. As soon as Misty realized what Togepi had said, a blush overcame her face. "Oh Togepi..." Was all she could say with an embarrassed smile.

"Huh? What did Togepi say, Misty?" He inquired, curious as to why she was acting like that.

"Oh-uh nothing Ash it's not important" She replied waving her hand while inwardly trying to fight the heat rising to her cheeks.

Now Ash was really curious, like a little kid who wanted something even more just because someone denied it to him.

"Come on Misty, tell me!" He whined.

"Like I said Ash, it's not important!" Misty replied, annoyed at his childish behavior.

"Pleeeease" He started poking at her arm.

"No, Ash!" She swatted his hands.

"Come on Misty, I'm so curious, I gotta know!" He pouted.

Misty sighed, knowing he wouldn't give up. "Fine, I'll tell you. Togepi said.. th-that it's happy that it's daddy is back..." She trailed off, trying her hardest not to blush again.

"Toge!" Togepi chimed in as if confirming the fact.

Suddenly she heard Ash chuckle. "Hey, what are you laughing about!" Misty looked at him angrily. "It's not funny!" She was about ready to pound him with her mallet.

"Hey, calm down Misty" He waved his hands in front of him as he noticed her angry demeanor. "I'm just laughing because I think it's pretty silly of ya to not wanna tell me that"

"What do you mean?" Misty asked curiously, relaxing just a little.

"Well we are really close, right? And since you're obviously Togepi's 'mommy,' I'm not surprised that I'd be the daddy!" He smiled at her like it was no big deal what he just said.

Misty wasn't exactly sure how to react to this._ Ash has never said anything like this before. Is he.. insinuating anything? No way, this is Ash Ketchum we're talking about, densest human to ever walk the planet. He just means it in a best friends way, obviously. _

"Uh, well I guess so..." Misty trailed off, having no idea what to say.

"And don't forget Pikachu!" Ash exclaimed, "I'd say you're _his _mommy too!"

"Pika Pikachupi!" Pikachu agreed with Ash.

"We're like our own little family, Mist! Even if we haven't seen each other in a while" He smiled at her with that classic Ash Ketchum smile that gave her Butterfree in her stomach.

Again, she didn't have the words to respond so she just smiled back at him, maybe a bit too lovingly to be considered just a friendly smile but she didn't notice and Ash of course, being the dense guy he is, didn't notice either.

"So, what do we do now? We can't hide here forever" Ash said.

"I don't know... I guess we should try to sneak out of this whole place, but I have a feeling that's easier said than done" Misty replied.

"Don't worry, if we run into him again we can easily take him on with our Pokémon, right Pikachu?" Pikachu nodded its head with a look of determination etched on its yellow mouse-like features.

"You're right, Ash. But first we need to find our way out of this stupid garden maze"

They both sighed and again tried to find their way out. It took a while but after about fifteen minutes, they made it out successfully on the other side. They had a better view of the castle now. It was very tall with rounded cylinders and dome shapes with the Togepi print on them which completed the exterior. At the big entrance doors, there stood on both sides of it, two marble pillars with Togepi made of the same marble on top.

"Prince Henry wasn't kidding when he said they worshiped Togepi" Misty remarked, looking at the regal establishment. Togepi trilled happily as it recognized the print on the castle-like structure in front of it.

"That's for sure" Ash agreed.

"Pika chu!" Pikachu cried out.

Ash and Misty turned around to face Prince Henry, followed by Team Rocket.

"You two little twerps better hand that Togepi over to the Prince before we send out Seviper and Weezing!" Jesse called out from behind the Prince when they arrived in front of them.

"Ya, and I'm gonna jump at ya too you red-headed twoip!" Meowth said, holding out it's paws while trying to appear menacing, when in reality the scene was more laughable than anything.

"Shut up Meowth, you're only going to make things worse" James replied.

"Ya, we don't need your silly attempts when we can actually use some decent Pokémon!" Jesse joined in.

"What?! Yous two are da incapable idiots!" Meowth said angrily and slightly hurt by their mean words.

"Quiet!" Prince Henry yelled at the three who immediately looked back at him and sweat dropped at the scene they were making. "All _three_ of you have been completely worthless to me in my quest to find my Togepi!"

"Wait a minute" Misty said. "Why _is _Team Rocket even helping you out, if they get nothing out of it?" She was curious, because Team Rocket would never willingly do something for anyone if it didn't involve something in it for themselves.

"Well, I _was _going to give them a quite handsome cash reward for bringing Togepi into my possession but so far, they've been nothing but annoyances to myself."

"Wait, so you're not going to pay us anymore?!" Jesse yelled. "We got that Togepi all the way here like you asked of us!"

James and Meowth both looked equally as furious while the Prince just stood their smirking at them nonchalantly as if there was never any deal that was created in the first place.

"Why I oughta!" Meowth exclaimed holding up its paw into a fist and fuming at the ears.

The Prince sighed and released his two bug Pokémon, "Ninjask, Shedinja, use your solar beam on these to losers!"

"Huh?!" They all cried out. Before they had time to get away, the two Pokémon let out their powerful signal beam attacks at the trio which sent them rocketing into the sky.

"Team Rocket's blasting off agaaaaiiin!" You could hear their voices grow distant was they disappeared into the sky.

Prince Henry turned back to Ash and Misty, "I've had enough of you two! Now hand over that Togepi before my Pokémon send out their attack with double that power!"

Misty wanted badly to hide behind Ash again, but this time she resisted as her urge to protect Togepi grew stronger than her fears.

"No way are we gonna let you have Togepi!" Ash called out. "Pikachu, use your-"

"Hold on Ash! I'll take care of this" Misty held out her hand as Ash looked surprised by her sudden bravery at the bug Pokémon.

She held a determined face as she pulled out a Pokéball from her bag. "Gyrados, I choose you!" She yelled, releasing the water dragon Pokémon as it erupted with a deafening roar.

"Woah, a Gyrados! When did Misty get a Gyrados?!" Ash exclaimed with his mouth open.

Prince Henry looked at her with a smug look. "Ha! You think a water Pokémon is going to beat me?"

"I don't think, I know!" Misty yelled. "Gyrados, use flamethrower!"

"NO!" Prince Henry yelled, knowing very well that a fire attack had a huge advantage over bug type Pokémon.

Gyrados erupted with a powerful stream of flames upon the Ninjask and Shedinja. Both Ash and Prince Henry were surprised when the two Pokémon fell to the ground in defeat, after only one attack!

"Woah, how cool was that?!" Ash exclaimed.

"Well, I'd say it was very cool!" Misty winked triumphantly. "Some water Pokémon can also learn fire attacks!"

"Why you!" Prince Henry stared at them angrily as Misty recalled her Gyrados and thanked it for its wonderful performance.

"Now will you just leave us alone!" Ash yelled at him with a clenched fist as Pikachu joined in his anger.

"I don't think so! Now, tell your girlfriend to hand over the Togepi right now before I send out the guards from my castle!"

Ash and Misty blushed furiously at his comment. "W-we're not together!" Misty fought back.

"Ya, no way would she ever be my girlfriend!" Ash said.

Misty looked at him with narrowed eyes, "And what's _that _supposed to mean?!"

Ash could tell she was offended by his comment. "No, I didn't mean it like that, Mist, I just meant-"

"Enough!" Prince Henry yelled as an idea popped into his head suddenly. "Well, if you two aren't together, then maybe we can work out a little deal."

He turned to Misty as he said this and she felt extremely uncomfortable under his creepy stare. Ash looked at him with suspicion and made sure to remain close to Misty's side.

"I'll make a deal with _you _Misty," the Prince smiled at her evilly. "You won't have to give up Togepi if you just stay here with me and become my bride. That way I can still become King, while you get to keep Togepi _and _become Queen of the beautiful St. Aubyn kingdom"

Misty looked horrified. "Bride?!"

"No way in hell you creep!" Ash yelled out aggressively while holding an arm out in front of Misty protectively. She was surprised that Ash of all people had used a curse word. She knew he was obviously extremely angry to have done that.

"But you see," The Prince continued. "There isn't much choice. Either Misty stays here as my bride, with her Togepi or I'll have my guards take it from her and have her banished so she will never see it again."

On that cue, two guards were seen standing behind him. They were both huge and intimidating in appearance and next to them also stood a Hitmonlee and a powerful Hariyama ready to put up a fight.

Ash and Misty backed up instinctively, worried as to how far this would progress.

"Grr, Pikachu use Thunder attack on Hariyama!" Pikachu followed its master's orders and released a powerful bolt of lightning on top of Hariyama. To Ash's grief, the Hariyama dodged it with ease which was surprising due to its heaviness of size.

"Ha, nice try kid" One of the guards said. "Hariyama, use Focus Punch!"

"Hari Hariyama!" It cried out its name as it came at Pikachu, slamming it hard with its fist which sent it hurling backwards into Ash, knocking him to the ground.

"Ash! Pikachu!" Misty cried out, running over to their side.

"Give up you two!" Prince Henry flashed a malicious grin upon the scene. "It's over and you don't stand a chance!"

"Are you okay, Ash?" Misty asked him in a soft voice as she kneeled by his side carefully.

"Ya, I'll be okay" He said weakly as he sat up from the ground, rubbing the back of his head.

"What about you, buddy?" He asked the yellow mouse and it replied with a nod of determination.

"Alright!" Misty rose, along with Ash whom she helped stand up.

"Let's get 'em, Ash!" She winked at him and once again sent out her Gyrados. She could see the faintest amount of fear resting behind the eyes of the two body guards as they looked upon the mighty creature. Misty smiled at this, knowing that they had a weakness within their hard exterior.

"Pikachu, go!" Ash said as Pikachu hopped back from his shoulder and onto the ground, ready to fight alongside Gyrados against the two fighting type Pokémon.

"Hitmonlee, use Thunder Punch on Gyrados!" The body guard with the Hitmonlee yelled out the attack as the Pokémon sprinted towards Gyrados with a powerful fist of lightning.

"Oh no!" Misty cried out, knowing very well that Thunder Punch would be critical against Gyrados who was not only a water type, but flying as well, and electric attacks had huge advantages over both of those types [A/N: And it has always bothered me so much that its second type is _flying _when it should clearly be dragon -_- (at least in the game it's flying – might be different in the anime) And it can't even learn any flying type moves! Grr, does anyone else get pissed off by this too?! Lol okay off topic, never mind this rant.]

"Pikachu, jump in front of Gyrados and take the attack!" Ash yelled out.

Pikachu did so and took the attack from Hitmonlee. It took damage from the physical part of the attack, but absorbed the electricity produced from the thunder, due to it being an electric type itself.

The body guard looked at him angrily as Misty called out an attack. "Use Dragon Pulse on Hariyama!"

"Pikachu, use Agility and then get Hitmonlee with your Slam attack!" Ash called.

Pikachu sprinted towards the fighting type Pokémon at lightning speed and knocked it to the ground with a powerful slam while Misty's Gyrados emitted a powerful shock wave from its mouth onto the Hariyama who wasn't so lucky at evading the attack this time.

Both of the opponents' Pokémon took a heavy blow to the ground as Ash and Misty cheered at how well they were doing.

"Hariyama, use another Focus Punch on Gyrados!" The body guard who owned the Hariyama called out, coming at it with quick speed.

Just then, Misty had an idea and grinned to herself, "Gyrados, use Double Team!" As she said this, Gyrados multiplied into at least ten other Gyrados while the Hariyama ran straight through the wrong one which proved to be a clone, and landed into a boulder that was located behind it.

"Hitmonlee, use Rock Smash on Pikachu!"

"Uh oh" Ash knew that rock and ground type moves had a huge effect on electric types, as Pikachu was.

The powerful rocks were headed towards Pikachu with a powerful force.

"Use Iron Tail on the rocks!" Ash yelled out.

Pikachu obeyed and its tail glowed silver as it smashed against as many rocks as it could manage with the force of its steel tail.

"Now, use Double Team Pikachu!"

Now stood before the Hariyama and Hitmonlee, multiple Gyrados and Pikachu staring at their opponents.

The body guards were worrying, not knowing what to do as they tried to order their Pokémon to attack, but they kept hitting the clones of their opponents instead.

Misty knew what attack to use. "Gyrados use Solar Beam on Hariyama!" She ordered the Pokémon as all its clones disappeared to reveal where it was as it started building up the energy from the blazing sun above it to produce the Solar Beam. She knew it was a risky move, due to the fact that it took a little time to build up enough power to create it. But she knew that if she could hit Hariyama with it, then it would be defeated for sure.

Ash knew, too, that the opponents would see this as their chance to launch an attack at the powerful Pokémon, so he quickly ordered Pikachu to use Thunderbolt on both the Hariyama and the Hitmonlee.

"Pika chuuuu" It cried as its clones disappeared and the Thunderbolt launched itself at the two Pokémon who were thankfully, fairly close to each other so that the attack would be able to hit both of them at the same time.

The Pokémon were unable to move under the attack and Ash ordered Pikachu to hold it as long as possible until Gyrados could hit them with Solar Beam.

Suddenly, the blinding beam of light released from the mouth of the mighty water dragon and hit the two Pokémon at full force. Combined with the attack of Pikachu's Thunderbolt, this caused both fighting type Pokémon to faint to the ground.

"Yes!" Misty and Ash high fived each other as Togepi trilled happily at its mommy and daddy's excitement.

"We did it!" Ash exclaimed. He almost felt like lifting Misty up in a hug, but decided against it as he knew it might be a bit weird and embarrassing.

Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and he congratulated its amazing battling performance, as Misty did the same with Gyrados before recalling it to its Pokéball.

"That's it!" Prince Henry cried out, his frustration past any sense of being reasoned with by now.

He ran up and grabbed Misty by the hair with a strong force causing her to scream in pain.

"Let me go!" She cried, trying to keep Togepi tightly in her arms as the Prince tried grabbing it with his free hand that wasn't painfully attached to her hair.

As soon as Ash saw this, his anger for the man now grew to a powerful rage as he ran up to him and punched the Prince straight in the jaw.

Prince Henry fell back to the ground, rubbing his now bleeding face.

"Misty! Are you okay?" He asked her worriedly, rubbing her head gently with his hand.

"I'll be fine," She replied, still feeling a headache.

Her Togepi started crying at its master's pain and Misty was trying to sooth it, letting it know that she would be alright.

Ash knew now that this man. This so-called _prince,_ was an evil person. Worse even than Team Rocket, as they had never attempted to physically abuse anyone. He stared down at the Prince who was still on the ground and grabbed Misty protectively by the waist. He could not stand to think that this man had tried to harm her physically like that. To the point where Misty was too shocked and maybe even scared to fight back, which _never _happens.

The anger boiled inside of himself and he felt like punching the man once again.

Misty blushed a bit at the realization of Ash holding her tightly around the waist, though it did make her feel much better.

From above, there was suddenly a noise which caused Ash and Misty to look up where they noticed that the blimp that had brought them to this place, was hovering over them. The side door opened to reveal Jesse, James, and Meowth who threw down a rope for them to grab a hold of.

Both Ash and Misty were surprised that Team Rocket was trying to actually _help _them, but they didn't question it as it was clearly their only way out.

Ash grabbed hold of the rope, still holding Misty by the waist and Pikachu on his shoulder, as the Team Rocket members pulled them up into the blimp.

The glanced below, to see that Prince Henry had attempted to jump up to grab them, but to no avail.

After Ash and Misty entered the blimp, they questioned Team Rocket with suspicion on why they had helped them.

"Well, if you must know" James began.

"We only helped you out to get back at the Prince for not paying us what we so rightfully deserved and then sending us blasting off into the harsh deserts of nowhere" Jesse finished on a bit of a dramatic note.

"Ya, so don't go feelin too special twoips" Meowth added. "Because we was only tryin to take away what da Prince wanted is all" It folded its arms in a haughty tone of voice.

"Well… thank you guys none the less" Misty replied.

She then realized that Team Rocket had begun to look at her and Ash strangely, which made them both uncomfortable.

"The two lovebirds have finally gotten together!" James said.

"Awww" Jesse added.

"So cute!" Meowth chimed in.

The two realized that Ash still had his arm around Misty's waist and he quickly pulled away in embarrassment as both their cheeks began to grow hot.

"No, it's not like that at all!" Ash said, waving his hands in front of him.

"Ya, we're not together!" Misty agreed, trying to distract from the red in her cheeks. "Why would I ever pick this idiot as my boyfriend?"

"Hey!" Ash was hurt by this. "And what is _that _supposed to mean?"

"It means that you're dense as a board, Ash!" Misty replied. "And you just proved my point," She crossed her arms with a smug look, grinning to herself.

By now, Team Rocket had left to go back to the front of the blimp, knowing full well that this would just turn into another Ash/Misty argument that they didn't want to deal with.

"Well, what about you, huh?" Ash countered. "I would never want a girlfriend who yells at me all the time and calls me an _idiot_!"

"So if I didn't yell at you or call you names, then what would you think?" Misty replied, then quickly realized what she had just said. She didn't know what had possessed her to say it, but now she wished she could take it back. She only hoped that Ash would prove his denseness once again, and not understand exactly what she meant by those words.

"Uh… you mean would I want you as my girlfriend if you didn't call me names?" He asked nervously.

Misty almost face-faulted right then and there. _Of all times to actually not be dense for once, he chooses this time?_

Misty wasn't exactly sure what to say at this point. She honestly would like to know the question, but if his answer was 'no' …. The thought of it made her more sad than it should. Why should she expect him to want anything like that with her, anyways?

Misty was surprised when Ash spoke up. She looked up at him to realize that his cheeks were burning hot as he tried to answer her question.

He honestly didn't know why he was answering it. He didn't have to, especially since it seemed as if she wasn't expecting him to answer, either.

He wasn't even sure of the answer until it came out if his mouth. "Well, I um… I wouldn't, uh… _hate _the idea," He rubbed the back of his head nervously as he came to realization what he had just said. _Do I really like Misty in that way? _He thought to himself. _I must if I'm okay with the idea of.. being her… _He was too embarrassed to say it, even in his head as he felt a strange sensation that made him both extremely nervous, but warm at the same time.

Misty just stood there in shock, which made Ash even more nervous, worried that he had just said something terrible that would ruin their friendship forever.

"Look Misty, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Misty replied quietly with the same nervous tone he had given to her. "U-um.. I would actually not dislike it either…. i-if you know… we were with each other… in that way…."

After this, the two trainers remained quiet for quite some time. They had both basically admitted that they liked each other in a more than friends type way and neither of them knew how to handle the situation just yet.

Before anything else could be said, the blimp made a 'thud' sound as it landed on the ground and the doors opened in front of them, leading the way to the area where Misty had met up with the group. Where the false building had fallen apart and the colorful rays from a sun that had begun to set were dancing on the glistening lake.

It all seemed almost like a dream to Misty now. That the adventure they just returned from wasn't real, that she almost became someone's bride to be, and that she had admitted to liking Ash… and he liked her back.

She didn't even know if she could believe that it happened, it felt almost surreal, like some fantasy she had once dreamed about, though still far less romantic.

She looked over at Ash who had walked out of the blimp silently and she followed suit until they reached the lake. The silence was still there, sitting like a blanket in the air, though not heavily at all. It was a thoughtful silence. One that she couldn't pinpoint in the manner of its presence.

She looked over at Ash who was next to her, silent like she was. Pikachu was still on his shoulder and staring at the sunset, though she could sense the anticipation it had for its master to say something.

Ash looked back at her nervously, but smiled at her all the same. Right then and there she wanted to leap into his arms and kiss him passionately, but she feared that what had happened, what he had said, really didn't happen at all. That it was just wishful thinking and fantasy on her part. And even if it did happen, he might not be so welcome to such a forward gesture as that.

"Ash! Misty!"

They both turned around to see the rest of the gang – Brock, May, and Max – running towards them, happy to know that they were alright.

"Where have you guys been?" Brock questioned.

"Ya, are you two alright?" May added in a concerned tone.

As Misty looked at them, she realized that the blimp was gone, along with Team Rocket. It made the whole situation seem even more like a daydream than it already did.

"We're alright" Ash replied "Aaand… it's a long story" He laughed nervously with his hand behind his head.

"Ya, we're fine now" Misty managed to say and Togepi trilled happily as if confirming the fact that they had made it out safely.

The three of them wondered why Ash and Misty didn't want to talk about what had happened, and how they had even gotten back in the first place. They decided to brush it off for now and question them about it later because at least they were back here safely and all in one piece.

"Well come on then" Brock said. "We better head over to the nearest Pokémon Center soon before it gets too late. You guys look like you could use some rest."

Ash and Misty both nodded at him in agreement.

"Ya, and I'll have to call my sisters in the morning because I'll probably have to head back home soon," She said solemnly. "The Gym needs me and my sisters can't be trusted to take care of it for more than a few days."

Ash looked just as sad as she was with the situation. He wanted so badly for her to stay with their group and travel with him again. Even more so now that he had discovered newfound feelings for her, though they did scare him at the same time. He wanted to hug and embrace her, but thought it might come across too weird and awkward, especially with everyone else present.

They all started walking towards a trail that would lead to the Pokémon Center. Brock, May, and Max walked ahead of Ash and Misty who had fallen behind them a little ways.

"I'm going to miss you, Misty. A lot" He said.

"Pika Pikachupi" Pikachu seemed to agree with him on his shoulder.

"I'll miss you too, Ash." She looked up at him and smiled sadly while they continued walking.

"And about what happened back on the blimp…" She started nervously. "Did you really mean what you said?"

Ash began to feel nervous again, as did Misty. Their relationship was clearly progressing into an unknown territory and they weren't sure they could turn back now after what had been said.

"I think that I did mean it." He replied. "And I didn't even realize that I felt that way… until it came out… and then I knew it was true." He tried smiling at her through his nervousness and she felt Butterfree in her stomach as she stared sweetly back at him.

"Well… I meant what I said too" She replied. "But, what does this mean now? Where do we go from here?"

Ash laughed nervously. "You tell me! You're the one who knows all about the romance stuff. Like you've said before, I've got no clue!"

"You're right about that." She rolled her eyes playfully.

Then out of nowhere she felt a pair of lips meet hers, and in an almost aggressive fashion too. After she realized was happening, she didn't have time to kiss back because he pulled away before she could.

They both turned bright red as Ash said, "I uh… Um – I just kind of felt like doing that, I guess?"

"Oh well, uh, it's okay!" She replied, trying not to sound as nervous as she was.

She then had a sudden powerful urge to pull his face down towards him and kiss him back, and so she did. She kissed him delicately, but with a force almost at the same time.

He gratefully kissed her back and when they were done, he placed his arm around her waist once again as they continued to walk towards the Pokémon Center.

The group had gone much further ahead of them by now, but it really didn't matter.

It didn't matter at all.

* * *

There you have it! Thank you so much for reading and don't hesitate to leave a review, because I would love to read it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters whatsoever.


End file.
